


Edo Deserves Happiness Fuck You Fight Me

by Antisocial_Apocalypse



Category: AYSE-original work, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthdays!!, Fluff, Multi, Notfic, Stargazing, au where they get to be fucking happy and nothing bad happens to them fuck you frosti, no beta we die like edo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26471581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocial_Apocalypse/pseuds/Antisocial_Apocalypse
Summary: basically edo getting a bday surprise i love him so much but i wont put effort into this bc AYSE hasnt exactly been published or anything im really just posting this to keep track of it
Relationships: Ainyo & Kyobu, Edo & everyone, Oshizu/Sumato, Oshizu/Sumato/Yudia, Sumato & Yuki, Yuki/Aiyoka, uhhh Are There Any Others? i dont think so
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Edo Deserves Happiness Fuck You Fight Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostiwars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostiwars/gifts).



Hello and welcome to: Bee writing bad ooc oneshot for Edo at 7:52 september 10 bc idk why not

Also this is an AU where nobody dies and they’re all living in Not-2020-but-with-2020-tech because I’m lazy but also i want them to be happy and they do Not deserve 2020’s BS. I’ve decided the older ones are in college and everyone else is in hs and will i explain how they know each other in this au?? Not!! Today!!  
More deets abt this au: because its a Fix!! It!! AU, everyone is human (bc im lazy) and The Cause doesnt exist (also bc im lazy but like,, its also a fix it so-) which means (fix-it) Oshizu doesnt have the Yatagarasu illness so. Yeah it be that way i guess. Will i Explain his trauma or why he is The Way He Is without a thing that absolutely is a part of making him The Way He Is? No <3  
I also just decided this is gonna be done Entirely in bullets because I had to leave for bday cake and now its 8:10 and straight up i ain’t got Time for a fic fic   
this is suppossed to be bullet point but ao3 is a bitch so just pretend ig

So. Found Family. I’m thinking Edo, Aiyoka, Oshizu, Sumato, and Yuki all live together in the dorms?? Im thinking the five of them in A Room as i know nothing abt college (update: i asked some friends who are in college and they said thats unlikely but fuck it i do what i want) so prolly not enough space for The Party, and then Yudia, Ainyo, and Kyobu all live in an apartment together. Will I be explaining who pays for it or why they’re all emancipated minors? No!! Does it make significantly more since for them to be squatting bc all three are on the run from the law for reasons I have no intentions of specifying? Yes!! But this is a fix it so they are emancipated minors living in an apartment which is paid for by Me. The writer. That is to say, their (AU) god-  
ANYWAY  
So yeah one day Sumato and Yuki are like  
“Hey it’s almost Edo’s bday we should do smth for him”  
So Yuki pulls in Aiyoka and Sumato pulls in his bf and they begin their Plans  
Why don’t they make The High School Squad help plan? /violent shrugging noises/   
Actually no fr i’m thinking they got so pumped planning and had to help Sumato keep the secret since he Doesn’t Lie and Edo knows him well enough to know that Something’s Up that they forgot riowehfxtgr  
ANYWAY  
Ihfrwueifh what if Yudia runs into Sumato and Yuki while they’re stealing fireworks and thats how they realize they forgot to tell the kids i’m a geNIUS IWHSXUEGX  
So yeah  
I’m thinking  
The twins picked the location  
Aiyoka and Yuki baked the cake and Kyobu came over to help w frosting  
Sumato put together some lil light things that kinda mimic fireflies? Idk but they’re the same kind of light as when u put fireflies in a jar and cause no light pollution. Why? Because fuck u thats why.  
Yudia gathers/provides the Comfy Things idk why i think she would have lots of em just her vibes ig  
Oshizu is in charge of getting Edo there its not much but he had a bunch of tests that week :/  
Edo comes back to the dorm/house/room/thing on his bday  
The first person he sees is Oshizu and Oshizu’s just like “yo we’re going out tonight wear comfy outside clothes you’re schedule is clear”  
And edo is like “im sorry what”  
“We have a bday surprise gathering thing planned you’re gonna love it come on”  
“,,,,, okay”  
So they drive out to this field in the middle of nowhere  
Btw oshizu has a truck this is nonnegotiable and very important to me  
Its got bluetooth n stuff and theyre blaring Good, Vibey, Highway Music  
The windows are Rolled Down  
Edo sticking his head out the window and the wind blowing through his hair  
Oshizu laughing at how goofy that is and thunking the side of the truck  
They get there in the evening, about half and hour to sunset  
Everyone has Gathered  
Blankets? Spread across the ground in a circle around the campfire  
Pillows? Also spread out liberally  
Yudia? Has spent two hours creating a Nest of Comfort with help from The Gang  
The campfire? Vibing. Good for smores  
Theres smores stuff set up btw  
The sky grows dark and the little artificial fireflies glow softly in their jars  
Ainyo tells Edo they’re all the way out here for “star reasons” thats exactly how she says it fuck u fight me  
“But arent those gonna be light pollution” he asks pointing at the fireflies  
“No” sumato tells him  
“How? Why not?”  
“Because fuck you,” sumato says, grinning, “thats why.”  
“Understandable,” edo says, “have a nice day”  
They all gaze at The Sky in the warmth of The Fire and in Good Company and they laugh and smile and forget about tests and projects and their small, everyday problems and vibe in each others’ company


End file.
